I don't do birthdays
by Fruitloops25
Summary: Its Neru's birthday but she thinks 'I don't do birthdays' and everyone will have forgotten but is that really the case? Will someone helpfully make her see that and what surprsie does everyone else have and a certain someone has a HUGE surprise hidden. slight NeruxLen at the end please Read and Review for Neru Akita's birthday!


**Hi this is for Neru's birthday sorry it's a day late! It's probably not very good because I rushed it but hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own vocaloid meh but I do own daiki mizuki**

**I don't do birthdays!**

I opened my eyes to the yellow of my ceiling. Urgh, I hate mornings. I closed my eyes again and willed myself back to sleep. After half an hour I knew it wasn't happing and gave up. Sitting up I flipped open my phone and looked at the time **6:30!** Are you kidding me?! Then I looked at the bottom of the screen and saw the date.

It's November 1st.

Oh!

It's my...

Birthday!

Already! I sighed. It doesn't matter, it's not like anyone will remember. I could feel myself slipping into the daydream, everyone smiling saying happy birthday and handing my lovely brightly coloured presents. No I thought pulling myself out of the daydream I don't do birthdays I said to myself, I don't do birthdays! I unlocked my phone and tried not to feel disappointed at not having any happy birthday messages. You don't do birthdays remember! I got up running my fingers through my long golden hair. Got dressed and put my hair into its usual side pony. What should I do now? Hmm I think I'll go to the park or something, I'm not usually one for going out but I don't want to face everyone knowing they've forgotten. I checked the time again and sighed 7 o'clock they'd all be up now the weirdo's I'm never usually up before 11 at the earliest. I'll have to go out the window so not to see them. I've been out the window loads despite it being upstairs. I shoved my phone into the strap on my leg opened the window and jumped out landing soundlessly on the grass outside and walked in the direction of the park. I walked along yawning. I arrived at the park and went in I could see a couple of little kids staring at me; they squealed and ran off when I looked over. I went and sat on the swings and swung myself slowly. "STOP NAGGIN ME!" Oh it's my phone I quickly checked it; it's a text from Haku it says 'hi where are you?' I sighed for like the fifth time today, she said nothing about my birthday 'out at park' I sent back. 'Really? Ok are you planning on coming back soon?' was the reply. 'Not really' I sent back 'Ok' was the reply I got then I put it back in the leg strap.

"Haha I dare you to go up to her!"I heard one of the little kids whisper well it wasn't much of a whisper I could hear it from across the park "unless your chicken!"

"Ok then I'm not a chicken!" The little girl replied she started to walk over; I whipped my head around and raised my eye brows the little kid screamed and ran off. I chuckled.

"Looks like you've scared off all the kids," I whirled around to see a boy around my age with brown hair looking amused. "So what if I have?" I retorted turning away."Whoa calm down I was only saying no need to bite my head off," he said still smiling sat down on the swing next to me. I scowled at him. "I'm Daiki Mizuki," I continued to glare at him "and you are?"

"Neru Akita" I replied curtly.

"So Neru what's up?" he asked looking genuinely concerned. I sized him up for a minute and decided to tell him. "It's my birthday and I think everyone's forgot, I haven't had anything saying happy birthday!" I told him

"Oh happy birthday!" He said.

"You're the first to say it'" I replied gloomily.

"Oh cheer up I think you should go back you never know they might all have presents for you and if not just tell them if you don't say anything they won't know." Daiki pointed out smiling encouragingly. I smiled, got up and said "you know what I think you're right thanks Daiki!" He smiled "anytime Neru!" I got waved and pretty much ran home. I opened the door and...

"SURPRISE!" everyone jumped out. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY NERU!" They cheered.

"You are kidding me!" I screamed and everyone laughed. A surprise party! There was a huge banner saying 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NERU', lots of balloons and presents! "You didn't think we'd forget did you? Rin said grinning, came over and hugged me. "Course not!" Miku exclaimed bouncing over. Then it was all happy birthday and all that. Later I was sat on the sofa alone and Len came up and sat next to me "happy birthday!" he said and shoved a present in my face, blushing. "Thanks!" I said unwrapping the present it "Aww thanks its great!" I exclaimed it was a phone case with banana's and yellow phone I opened it and inside there was a big heart. "I'm really glad you like well the truth is I like you I mean like _like _you," He told me nervously blushing. I grinned "great because I like like you too!" Then we kissed! "Wit woo!" Kaito shouted.

"SHUT UP KAITO" I bellowed at him. Everyone laughed

**Best birthday ever!**

**Hope you liked it please review!**


End file.
